Stun Gun
(GTA V) }} The Coil Stun Gun, also known as the Teaser, is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The name "Teaser" in Chinatown Wars is a play on real-life stun gun manufacturer Taser. Description The Teaser is used to temporarily paralyzes people. In Chinatown Wars, the Teaser takes up the melee weapon slot, but works just like a gun. In GTA V, it takes the pistol slot on the weapon wheel. The weapon was originally set to feature in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as the primary weapon of the Patrol Invest Group, but was removed. The Teaser launches a small wire which attaches to the target and sends a continuous electric charge into them. It has a power meter, which starts at 100, and is depleted with use; it recharges while idle. If a victim is shocked by it for long enough, they will catch on fire, and the player will immediately gain a one-star Wanted Level. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the stun gun cannot be found on the streets, but can be bought for $300 from Ammu-Nation. In GTA V, it can be bought at Ammu-Nation for $100. It will shock victims and then leave them incapable of getting up, leaving them to die on the ground and eventually pulling out a pistol if having one. Usually, Stun Gun victims do not survive, however in some cases such as Street Criminals, after being shocked they will get up as if nothing happened. In the enhanced version in first-person, there is an electronic gauge below the sights of the Stun Gun that indicates if it has power or is recharging. The Stun Gun is not available in GTA Online without file modifications. This was likely for gameplay purposes, as certain people may use the Stun Guns to paralyze other players repeatable, preventing them from moving. Rockstar had a similar weapon ban with Lassos in Red Dead Redemption before they were removed from the game. GTA V Overview Customization (GTA V) Locations Chinatown Wars * Can be acquired from Ammu-Nation for $300 after Pimp His Ride. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be purchased at any Ammu-Nation after the mission Monkey Business. *Can be found during a random event, in which the player is incapacitated by one after approaching a vehicle just south of the Sandy Shores Airfield, and wakes up in their underwear on the train tracks with a train approaching. To obtain it, the player must be playing as Trevor, and activate his special ability when the NPC spawns and zaps the player. Trevor's near-invincibility will leave him unaffected by the stun gun, and allow him to kill the NPC, and grab his stun gun. *Trevor is also given one after completing Civil Border Patrol. *Sometimes when switching to Franklin, Lamar can be seen arguing with two police officers on Grove Street, Davis. Both of them drop stun guns after killing them, but it should be noted that player gets three stars for killing a police officer. *Can very rarely spawn in the hands of generic pedestrians and security guards. Can be obtained after killing them. Gallery In-game Teaser-GTACW.png|Huang Lee uses the Teaser. StunGun-GTA5-ingame.png|GTA V In-game. stungun.png|Cut model from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. HUD Teaser-GTACW-HUD.png|Chinatown Wars. Taser.png|Chinatown Wars detailed version. Stungun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Stungun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Stun Gun FPS GTA V.png|A Stun Gun in First-person mode Stun Gun sights GTA V.png|Iron sights Teaser GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding. Trivia * Despite it being a stun gun, it is capable of being used to shoot out tires in GTA V. It can also be used to kill people. * Some people cannot be killed by the stun gun such as muggers in random events or Trevor Philips prior to Franklin meeting him in Three's Company. * When Trevor uses his special ability and uses the stun gun, it sounds like a pistol. This is probably an oversight. * It was meant to appear in GTA Vice City but was cut. Model can still be found in the PS2 game files under stungun.dff and stungun.txd names. Unlike GTA CW and GTA V, it is not modeled like a pistol. * In the enhanced versions of GTA V, one can see the Coil logo on the handle. * In a recent update, the standard counter was replaced by a white bar, which refills again when charging a shot. * The Stun Gun, along with the Rail Gun (enhanced version only), are the only weapons that do not appear in Grand Theft Auto Online. * However, similar to the Rail Gun, it is possible to obtain it in Grand Theft Auto Online, by creating a Capture game and select the Stun Gun as the enemies' weapon. Although it still can incapacitate NPCs, it is ineffective against players, as the player will only be stunned for a few seconds, and get back up without taking damage. Navigation de:Taser es:Teaser pl:Teaser Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil